Card evolutions
Retrained is the term used to describe a monster that has been reprinted with a new effect and slightly different name, but with the same base ATK and DEF, and usually Level as well. Examples include "Battle Ox" to "Enraged Battle Ox" and "Magician of Black Chaos" to "Dark Magician of Chaos". Special cases are Harpie Lady 1, Harpie Lady 2, and Harpie Lady 3, which all have the same stats as the original Harpie Lady, but are not all representing the same creature. Rather, they are the three sisters from Harpie Lady Sisters. The term "retrained" comes from "Retrained Elf Swordsman," a translation of the Japanese name for "Obnoxious Celtic Guard", who is a retrained version of "Elf Swordsman" ("Celtic Guardian"). Retrained monsters are not to be confused with upgraded ones, such as Cannon Soldier MK-2. These, like retrained monsters, are clearly based on existing cards. However, unlike retrained versions, these have higher ATK and/or DEF and an effect meant to improve upon the original. Retrained Cards * Battle Ox -> Enraged Battle Ox * Black Luster Soldier -> Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Celtic Guardian -> Obnoxious Celtic Guard * Doll of Demise -> Malice Doll of Demise * Dryad -> Elemental Mistress Doriado * Gaia the Fierce Knight -> Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight * Harpie Lady -> Harpie Lady 1 / Harpie Lady 2 / Harpie Lady 3 * Magician of Black Chaos -> Dark Magician of Chaos * St. Joan -> Guardian Angel Joan * Summoned Skull -> Skull Archfiend of Lightning * Swordsman of Landstar -> Comrade Swordsman of Landstar Alternate Cards * Darkfire Soldier #1 + Darkfire Soldier #2 * Enchanting Mermaid + Amazon of the Seas * Fiend Reflection #1 + Fiend Reflection #2 * High Tide Gyojin + Root Water * Key Mace + Key Mace #2 * Kurama + Whiptail Crow * Lava Battleguard + Swamp Battleguard * LaLa Li-Oon + Rain Storm * Level Limit - Area A + Level Limit - Area B * Luster Dragon + Luster Dragon #2 * Man-Eating Plant + Darkworld Thorns * Mirror Force + Dark Mirror Force * Morphing Jar + Morphing Jar #2 * Nekogal #1 + Nekogal #2 * Oscillo Hero + Oscillo Hero #2 * Penguin Soldier + Penguin Knight * Pot of Greed + Pot of Avarice * Rock Ogre Grotto #1 + Steel Ogre Grotto #1 + Steel Ogre Grotto #2 * Rock Ogre Grotto #2 + Stone Ogre Grotto * The Furious Sea King + Night Lizard * Thunder Kid + Electric Lizard * Twin Long Rods #1 + Twin Long Rods #2 * Two-Mouth Darkruler + Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon * Tyhone + Tyhone #2 * Weather Control + Weather Report * Yashinoki + Snakeyashi Upgraded Cards Monster Cards * Airknight Parshath -> Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin * Amphibious Bugroth -> Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 * Blue-Eyes White Dragon -> Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon * Cannon Soldier -> Cannon Soldier MK-2 * Dark Assailant -> Shadowslayer * Feral Imp -> Des Feral Imp * Flying Fish -> Golden Flying Fish * Goblin Attack Force -> Goblin Elite Attack Force * Gradius -> Victory Viper XX03 * Hane-Hane -> Hade-Hane * Man-Eater Bug -> Nobleman-Eater Bug * Mid Shield Gardna -> Big Shield Gardna * Monk Fighter -> Master Monk * Muka Muka -> Enraged Muka Muka * Proto-Cyber Dragon -> Cyber Dragon -> Cyber Twin Dragon -> Cyber End Dragon -> Chimeratech Overdragon -> Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Senju of the Thousand Hands -> Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands * The Statue of Easter Island -> Moai Interceptor Cannons Spell Cards * Umi -> A Legendary Ocean Downgraded Cards Monster Cards * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning -> Sky Scourge Enrise / Ruin, Queen of Oblivion * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End -> Judgment Dragon -> Sky Scourge Norleras / Demise, King of Armageddon Spell Cards * Change of Heart -> Brain Control -> Mind Control * Creature Swap -> Creature Seizure * Dark Hole -> Chaos End * Harpie's Feather Duster -> Heavy Storm -> Giant Trunade * Monster Reborn -> Monster Reincarnation * Mystical Space Typhoon -> Twister -> Tornado * Pot of Greed -> Chaos Greed -> Cup of Ace * Raigeki -> Lightning Vortex Trap Cards * Mirror Force -> Radiant Mirror Force Transformed Cards * Airknight Parshath -> Avenging Knight Parshath * Airknight Parshath -> Darknight Parshath * Airknight Parshath -> Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin * Aqua Madoor -> Neo Aqua Madoor * Armed Dragon LV7 -> Dark Armed Dragon * Dark Magician -> Dark Sage * Dark Magician -> Dark Eradicator Warlock * Dark Magician -> Dark Magician Knight * Dunames Dark Witch -> Dark Valkyria * Freed the Brave Wanderer -> Freed the Matchless General -> Dark General Freed * Gigobyte -> Gagagigo -> Giga Gagagigo -> Gogiga Gagagigo * Hand of Nephthys -> Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys -> Dark Nephthys * Harpie Girl -> Harpie Lady -> Cyber Harpie Lady * Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon -> Harpie's Pet Dragon * Helios - The Primordial Sun -> Helios Duo Megistus -> Helios Trice Megistus * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 -> Dark Horus * Inpachi -> Blazing Inpachi -> Charcoal Inpachi -> Woodborg Inpachi * Lady of Faith -> Dryad -> Elemental Mistress Doriado -> Shadowpriestess of Ohm * Levia-Dragon - Daedalus -> Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus * Machine King Prototype -> Machine King -> Perfect Machine King * Outstanding Dog Marron -> Mad Dog of Darkness * Outstanding Dog Marron -> Mecha-Dog Marron * Outstanding Dog Marron -> Skull Dog Marron * Petit Moth -> Larvae Moth -> Great Moth -> Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth * Psychic Kappa -> Kappa Avenger -> Hyosube * Rainbow Dragon -> Rainbow Dark Dragon * Red-Eyes B. Chick -> Red-Eyes Wyvern -> Red-Eyes B. Dragon -> Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon -> Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Simorgh, Bird of Divinity -> Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry -> Dark Simorgh * The Creator Incarnate -> The Creator -> The Dark Creator * Thousand Needles -> Two Thousand Needles * Vampire Lord -> Vampire Genesis * Warrior Dai Grepher -> Dark Grepher * Warrior Lady of the Wasteland -> D.D. Warrior Lady * Warrior of Zera -> Archlord Zerato -> Darklord Zerato * Warrior of Zera -> Mazera DeVille * Warrior of Zera -> Zera the Mant * Warrior of Zera -> Zeradias, Herald of Heaven * Yubel -> Yubel - Terror Incarnate -> Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare LV * Allure Queen LV3 -> Allure Queen LV5 -> Allure Queen LV7 * Armed Dragon LV3 -> Armed Dragon LV5 -> Armed Dragon LV7 -> Armed Dragon LV10 * Dark Lucius LV4 -> Dark Lucius LV6 -> Dark Lucius LV8 * Dark Mimic LV1 -> Dark Mimic LV3 * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 -> Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 -> Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 * Masked Knight LV3 -> Masked Knight LV5 -> Masked Knight LV7 * Mystic Swordsman LV2 -> Mystic Swordsman LV4 -> Mystic Swordsman LV6 * Silent Magician LV4 -> Silent Magician LV8 * Silent Swordsman LV3 -> Silent Swordsman LV5 -> Silent Swordsman LV7 * Ultimate Insect LV1 -> Ultimate Insect LV3 -> Ultimate Insect LV5 -> Ultimate Insect LV7 * Winged Kuriboh -> Winged Kuriboh LV9 * Winged Kuriboh -> Winged Kuriboh LV10 Metalmorph * Jirai Gumo -> Launcher Spider * Musician King -> Heavy Metal King * Red-Eyes B. Chick -> Red-Eyes B. Dragon -> Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon * Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon -> Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Zoa -> Metalzoa Toon Monsters * Ancient Gear Golem -> Toon Ancient Gear Golem * Blue-Eyes White Dragon -> Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon * Cannon Soldier -> Toon Cannon Soldier * Dark Magician Girl -> Toon Dark Magician Girl * Gemini Elf -> Toon Gemini Elf * Goblin Attack Force -> Toon Goblin Attack Force * Masked Sorcerer -> Toon Masked Sorcerer * Red Archery Girl -> Toon Mermaid * Ryu-Ran -> Manga Ryu-Ran * Summoned Skull -> Toon Summoned Skull Zombie * 3-Hump Lacooda -> Des Lacooda * Chthonian Emperor Dragon -> Doomkaiser Dragon * Crass Clown -> Clown Zombie * Crawling Dragon -> Dragon Zombie * Dark Ruler Ha Des -> Revived King Ha Des * Majestic Mech - Ohka -> Malevolent Mech - Goku En * Paladin of White Dragon -> Paladin of the Cursed Dragon * Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon -> Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon * Zanki -> Armored Zombie Category:Gaming Terms